


Peter Parker and the Forty Thieves

by TheQueenOfFish



Series: AUgust Bingo [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crimes & Criminals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Referenced murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: The streets of 1880s in the south of London are a dangerous and frightening place, filled with crime, poverty, and gangs. In this world Peter Parker leads the Elephant and Castle gang, he is ruthless and efficient Alpha who is leading the gang into more power and influence than ever before. However when there is a power shift in their partner gang, the Forty Thieves, a new leader Tony emerges.Tony is different from prior leaders of the all Omega gang, and Peter respects him for it. Though that respect doesn't prevent his insatiable lust for the Omega. Together they expand their gangs, and work to take down Peter's biggest rival, Quentin Beck.In this world of violence, crime, and betrayal, can the two keep their alliance and their lives? And is it possible in this world to trust another with your biggest weakness, your heart?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: AUgust Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Peter Parker and the Forty Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: Read the tags, this fic may contain trigger content.

Peter’s eyes open and rest on the stone ceiling above him, he considers whether he’s recently been making the right decisions and sighs quietly. He is lounging in a large bath, having some quiet time, (for once), when there is a rap on the door.   
“Enter,” he calls.    
  
The door opens to reveal MJ, an Alpha and his second in command, he gives her an unimpressed look,    
“What can’t wait MJ?” he asks tiredly. MJ leans against the door frame,    
“The head of the Forty Thieves demands to see you,” she answers. Peter waves a hand,   
“Tell Charlie I’ll be right there, then come get me in an hour,” he orders, waving her off and closing his eyes.   
  
Charlie runs the Forty Thieves, a gang of Omegas who use their unsuspecting nature to rob shops blind. However due to being Omegas, they can’t sell the goods themselves, so they work with Peter’s Elephant and Castle gang. In exchange for being the middle men, Peter’s gang gets a generous cut of 60%. Charlie is an Omega, kind but ruthless when needed. She is used to Peter messing around with her, but in the end, they get on well enough and business is smooth.   
  
“It isn’t Charlie,” MJ answers. Peter’s eyes open,    
“Oh?” he asks, suddenly intrigued,   
“There was a power struggle, new leader, the name is Tony,” MJ explains. Peter needs to meet this new leader. He starts to sit up, but then pauses,    
“What does he look like ‘J?” He asks curiously.    
“About 5”11, brown hair and eyes, looks to be quite strong,” she pauses and gives him a look before saying, “He’s just your type boss, he’s in his late 20s.”   
  
Peter grins and lifts his legs, crossing them at the ankle,    
“In that case, bring him here, don’t tell him I’m in the bath, and wait outside,” he orders, voice dark. MJ knows his tastes well, so he knows this one will be delicious.    
  
Peter is tempted to palm his cock, but he’d prefer that the Omega watch him get hard.   
  
MJ opens the door a few minutes later and an Omega steps into the room.   
  
The Omega, Tony, is delicious.    
  
Peter watches as the Omega’s eyes widen a little at seeing Peter in the bath, but harden back into a neutral expression.    
“Hey there darlin’” Peter says, not hiding his interest in his voice or scent. “I’ve got to say, Charlie was nice and all, but I’d far prefer working with you.”   
  
MJ shuts the door and they are alone. Tony doesn’t look worried.    
“I’m Tony, I’m here to renegotiate our rates,” he states. Peter grins, this is interesting,   
“Oh why’s that darlin’?” he purrs, “Think you should be giving over a little more?” he purrs.    
  
Tony looks him dead in the eye,    
“Your cut is too large, I want it dropped to 30%,” he says head held high. Peter blinks and then throws back his head laughing,    
“Oh sweetheart, you’re funny,” Peter says giving him a patronising smile, “I’m not sure what’s funnier, the fact you think you can ask for that, or the way you are holding yourself all straight and tall and only looking at me at the shoulders and above, you a blushing dove?”   
  
Tony’s eyes flash,    
“This is not a joke Parker!” he snaps, “You’ll lower your cut or we don’t work together no more!” Peter laughs again,    
“And who you gonna work with, doll?” he asks, eyebrow raised, “You ain’t got anywhere else to go, you can’t fence the shit yourself, and if you go to another gang they’d eat your sweet cunt alive before you got so much of a word out,” he points out. “Furthermore my Alphas provide you protection that none of the gangs on the other side of the river can offer.”    
  
Tony doesn’t look shaken in the slightest,    
“So you are happy to lose all the money?” he demands, Peter shrugs,   
“It’s not significant enough to worry me,” he says shrugging. His eyes drag over Tony with hunger in them, “How about you get undressed darlin’, come get in with me, and maybe we can have a do over and you can make a good impression?” he purrs.   
  
Tony looks disgusted,    
“If you won’t go to 30% then from now on your ties are cut with the Forty Thieves,” Tony says stepping back, “Quentin Beck is offering us 30%.” he says,turning and heading to the door.    
  
Quentin Beck leads the only gang this side of the river that poses any threat to Peter, and the revenue from the Forty Thieves would give them a boost, one that would be significant enough to allow them to become a serious threat.   
  
Peter’s eyes widen and he sits up, water sloshing around the tub,    
“You’re bluffing bitch,” he snaps. Tony looks over his shoulder,    
“I’m not, I spoke to him yesterday andnhe offered 30%,” Tony says confidently,    
“I don’t believe a word,” he snaps. From a hidden pocket Tony pulls out a piece of paper.   
  
Peter climbs out of the bath and dries his arms and hands taking the paper to see the handwriting of his hated rival offering exactly that. Peter meets Tony’s eyes,    
“Sneaky little whore, going behind my back to my biggest rival!” he yells, stepping closer. Tony stands his ground not intimated by the naked Alpha only inches away from him,   
“Yes.” he hisses back, “We do hard fucking work you never could, you’ll fucking respect that and give us a fair trade, or I’ll find someone who can.”   
“Quentin Beck can barely sell his current shit without getting caught, his gang are fucking savages. You want to risk your Omegas getting caught by the pigs or destroyed by his Alphas?” he snarls.    
“I’m willing to fucking risk it so we get paid fucking fairly!”   
  
There is silence and only heated breathing from both of them. It drags on for a couple of seconds.   
  
“Fucking Bitch,” Peter says grin spreading over his face. He clasps Tony’s shoulder, Tony looks surprised. “Good to meet you Tony, I think together, we can work something out.”   
  
“Servants,” Peter calls stepping back. The door opens, and several beta men come in drying him efficiently and then helping him into a dressing gown. Tony watches with a shocked look. Peter ties the gown, and then walks to the door.    
“Come on Tony, let’s go talk in the lounge,” he says, looking back over his shoulder with a smile. Tony follows looking unsure and a little suspicious.    
  
Peter leads him into a luxurious room, and he sits by the fire in one of the chairs, and gestures for Tony to take the other. The Omega does, but he’s tense.    
“You know, the two leaders before you didn’t realise the power they had, not fully. You do,” Peter states, “Not only that, you’re willing to work around the ‘polite’ rules to get yourself more cards. I respect that in someone, Alpha or Omega,” Peter says with a look that contains more than his initial lust. “Even more so now that you look at me with continued suspicion, we ain’t friends, you’re just a gang leader who has my respect, so lay out your terms and we will negotiate.”   
  
Tony examines him before speaking,   
“Same terms as before, protection from other gangs, help if the police bother us, but with you taking 30%,” Tony states. Peter nods,    
“I think we can both agree that I offer more than Beck. I want 40%,” he demands.   
“30%, and I’ll give you information you need to start taking down Beck,” he returns. Peter’s eyebrows raise,   
“Bold claim, where are you getting such things?” he asks.   
“Got Omegas in the brothels his men visit. Beck goes to this real nice one regularly and talks business as he and his higher ups take pleasure,” Tony explains. Peter nods,    
“Okay then, how’s this: you feed me all the information you have and keep feeding it to me, 40% if you do, 35% when Beck is gone, and 30% if you were instrumental in his downfall,” he pauses. “How’s that for a deal?” he asks.    
  
Tony looks at him critically,   
“I want 35% now,” he demands eyes hard, Peter grins,    
“If you want 35% I want you to show me that you are the leader I think you are, increase your monthly profits, and show me that you can expand and not get caught. Then you can have 35%, then 30%, when Beck is gone, and if you’ve proved that you are a good leader and are instrumental in his downfall then, then you get 25%.”   
  
Tony’s eyes glint in the firelight.    
“Deal.” he states standing. Peter stands and offers him a hand, they shake on it.    
  
\---

Peter is going over a ledger, smiling, when Tony strides into his office without knocking.   
“So what are profits this month?” he demands. Peter pushes the ledger over.   
“Up 10% for the third month in the row, impressive,” he states. Tony grins,   
“So, have I earned it?” he queries.   
  
In the last three months, Peter has worked a lot with Tony. Tony is strong. Peter has seen him take down an Alpha from Peter’s gang who betrayed him. Tony is passionate. Peter has had multiple arguments with him, and the other man never fails to yell if needed. Tony is cut throat.One of his own had betrayed them, and Tony had thrown her in the Thames. Tony is also a massive tease. Once he was comfortable with Peter, he stopped ignoring the innuendos and started playing along, but never giving Peter the satisfaction of ever hearing him say something actually filthy or getting to touch him. And dear God Peter wants to touch.   
  
Peter looks up at Tony,   
“Oh doll you’ve earned a lot,” he purrs. Tony bites his lip before leaning down closer,   
“What about the 35% Parker?” he asks voice breathy. Peter feels his cock twitch,   
“You’ve earned it,” he agrees. “How about you come into my lap and get everything else you’ve earned sweetheart?” Peter asks.  
  
Tony leans forward and puts a knee on Peter’s desk, crawling across it and leaning in to put his lips against Peter’s ear.   
“I’ve earned it _Alpha?_ ” he whispers, his voice breathy. Peter’s cock throbs,  
“Yes Omega, you’ve earned it, come here,” he purrs. Tony kisses his ear.   
“I’m _so_ glad I have Alpha, but, _you_ haven’t.”  
  
Suddenly, Tony pulled away and is walking to the door. Peter watches with wide eyes as he leaves.  
“Bye Parker, see you in two days for next month's operation planning!” he calls in a singsong voice.   
  
Peter undoes his trousers and masturbates to the feeling of Tony being so close and his scent in the room.

\---

Peter really wants to fuck Tony.   
  
Generally when Peter wants an Omega, either they offer themselves to him, or he comes to a financial arrangement if that's what they want. But Tony does not do or want either. Instead of a quick fuck and then forgetting him about him, Peter can’t get the Omega out of his head. He wants Tony so fucking bad that he calls out his name while fucking other Omegas.    
  
After meetings with Tony, he has to have one of his favourite Omegas ready for him in his room. Tony’s ruthless plans, sharp mind, and flirting drive him crazy, and Tony knows it. Peter couldn’t hide it after the 5th month of them working together. It takes 20 minutes in a meeting together before everyone can smell how hard Peter is.    
  
Tony seems flattered by the erections and attention, but never indicates wanting more. Although sometimes Peter can smell Tony’s slick, Tony never touches Peter. Peter respects him even more because of this. Tony is aware that no matter how mutual the desire is, that the reality of the world is that sleeping with him will give Peter power over Tony.   
  
It is, however, getting to the point that Peter would be willing to be tied down, to give Tony so much power over him just for the chance to be buried in his cunt.   
  
When Peter watches Tony punch a traitorous pig who betrayed them, he can’t stop himself from squeezing his cock through his trousers, despite knowing that the Omega sees. The heated look that Tony gives him causes him to rub his cock further. Tony’s cheeks flush, and Peter sees the Omega press his thighs together. The pig makes a comment about the smell and Tony punches him so hard that the chair falls over. 

  
\---

When Peter has to meet with the Hedgerow gang from North London for negotiations, he hires Tony’s gang for increased protection, and offers Tony a place in the room by his side as an equal gang leader. Tony turns it down.    
  
Instead, Tony and his fellow Omegas act as prostitutes and Omegas of Peter’s gang. Peter has only ever seen Tony in trousers, so when the Omegas arrive at the meeting place, (a bar with a nice fancy backroom), all in dresses, Peter’s cock throbs.   
  
However, he doesn’t know how screwed he is until the Omegas get into the backroom and get rid of their outdoor layers. Peter watches as jackets and overcoats are discarded, leaving all the Omegas in the robes of well paid prostitutes. Peter can’t take his eyes off Tony.   
  
Tony is wearing a dress that dips low and exposes his shoulders fully, beautiful skin all on display. The hem of the dress brushes Tony’s knees, and Peter watches as he takes off his shoes and stockings, revealing his calves and ankles.    
  
Tony then straightens up, turns and catches Peter staring. He raises an eyebrow.    
“Please don’t tell me that I need to leave or you’ll end up distracted?” he groans. Peter swallows.    
“You don’t need to leave, doll. How about you come sit on my lap?” he murmurs. Tony rolls his eyes.    
“No way Parker” he turns to his gang members and directs them. Two snuggle up to Peter, one under his non-dominant arm, the other with his head against Peter’s knees. Tony longues on the next couch with three other Omegas.    
  
The plan is that the three on the couch will if able, drape themselves over the other gang members. Peter approves, it is a smart idea, and he likes it even more when he learns they all have knives. Peter chats with the Omegas snuggled up to him about the latest heist, and checks if it's okay for him to stroke their hair and shoulders. Peter might be the boss, but you don’t touch a Forty Theives’ member if they don’t allow it. Unless of course you’d like to lose a finger. 

When the Hedgerow leader, Osborn, arrives, Peter doesn’t get up. Once the man sits with his right hand man, Peter gestures and the Omegas go to him. The way Tony moves with swinging hips almost draws Osborn’s gaze, his eyes drag over Tony’s body and he grins hungrily. Peter likes to see a plan going well, but he doesn’t like Osborn’s arm hooking around Tony’s waist, pulling the Omega half into his lap.   
  
At first, when the man’s hand rubs Tony’s back, Peter thinks it’s simply lust causing him to feel this way. He wants Tony, he’s being denied, and Osborn is touching him, so of course he’s jealous. But then Osborn whispers something in Tony’s ear and the Omega giggles, soft and sweet and leaning into the Alpha's touch.   
  
Suddenly a fire ignites in Peter’s chest. Tony never laughs like that around him, Tony never looks at him so softly, or leans into his touch. Why does this scum get to have it? For a moment Peter completely loses his cool. Imagining standing and bellowing the Alpha’s brains out. But he restrains himself and reminds himself that this is all acting. Tony almost certainly hates every moment of it. Tony is playing his role, and Peter has to play his.   
  
Peter starts the negotiations, mapping out territory lines, discussing alliance terms. All the while Norman’s hands become greedier, pushing up Tony’s skirt. Tony giggles and presses close, and Peter hates every moment of it, wanting to cut the man's hands off.    
  
The negotiations take a steep decline when the man demands that the Forty Thieves have their territory reduced, claiming he’s owed part of it Peter can see the flash in Tony’s eyes.    
“I don’t negotiate for the Forty Thieves,” Peter states calmly, “They have an alliance with us, so if you want to continue ours, you have to respect their territory. Any disputed territory can be argued over with their leader,” Peter explains.    
“Parker, you can give up the act. You own the bitches, now be a fucking Alpha, and don’t hide behind them!” Norman snaps. Peter raises an eyebrow.   
“You sure you want to say that to my fucking face, Osborn?” he growls, “You say I’m a liar and coward. The Theives leader doesn’t fucking answer to me, I don’t control their shit, but encroach on their territory and you can be bloody sure I’ll side with my long term allies istead of the gang I have an unsteady truce with!” he snaps. Norman sneers.    
“Of course I will! You’re a liar and a coward, give me what I’m owed!”   
  
Peter stands, both Omegas jostled away,   
“I’m leaving Osborn, stay out of my territory, stay out of the Thieves’. If your members are found, they’ll be killed. Try anything, and we will make it hurt,” he growls. Peter turns his back and starts to walk towards the exit.   
  
Peter hears the noise of pistol being cocked and goes to jump to the side only to hear Osborn yelp, and Tony yell,   
“Nobody move!”   
  
Peter turns to see Tony holding a knife to Norman’s throat, his pistol on the ground. Osborn’s men have their weapons drawn, but not yet cocked, frozen. Peter grins, making eye contact with Tony, before shifting to Osborn,   
“I should have him slit your throat,” Peter says voice quiet, “He’s a member of the Forty Theives, so he’d enjoy it after hearing you chat shit,” he states. Osborn’s face contorts, and he stupidly opens his mouth.   
“I said they worked for you, and they do, coward!” he snaps. Tony grabs a fistful of Norman’s hair and jerks his head back, the knife drawing a small amount of blood.    
“We are here on a job, being paid,” he hisses, “We answer to our leader in the end, not Parker.”   
  
Peter casually pulls out a hip flask from his jacket, he takes a swing of the whisky.   
“You’re the representative of your leader right now, and he insulted your gang as well as mine,” Peter states, “What would you do?” he asks. Tony sneers,    
“Gut him, but it would cause all sorts of fuss our leader wouldn’t do with, despite the fact he’s a fucking double crosser.”   
  
Peter nods,   
“It would destabilize London, and we wouldn’t have prepared specially for it, but it wouldn’t be anything we couldn’t handle,” he agrees. “I hate letting off a double crosser though,” Peter says, showing that he trusts Tony to make the call.   
  
Tony’s hand moves in a flash and there is a scream. Tony drops the Alpha to the ground and steps away.    
  
Norman is there, cradling his left eye, where Tony has deeply cut him.    
“Not being let off, just allowed to live,” Tony hisses before walking up to Peter. Peter grins,   
“He might die anyway with that wound,” Peter muses as he watches Norman trembles in pain.    
“We have time to prepare for that,” Tony points out. Peter nods,   
“Good thinking. Okay, Forty Thieves, get your outerwear on.” he orders. 

Tony gives a subtle nod and everyone does as he says.   
  
Peter doesn’t show anymore attention to Tony, until they are back at his base. Peter turns to Tony once they enter his private rooms.   
“I owe you Tony, you saved my life. That’s not something I take lightly,” he says, voice free of jest. Tony shrugs,    
“It’s what you hired us to do,” he points out. Peter shrugs.   
“Yeah, but that don’t mean I ain’t grateful,” He pauses. “I don’t like owing someone, but a life can only be repaid with another,” he states. “Ain’t something so simple to stop owing, but rest assured, I’ll pay the debt if it ever comes to it,” he promises. Tony raises an eyebrow,   
“That sounded like a promise,” he states. Peter nods,   
“It is, Tony.”   
“I won’t count on it, you told me never to trust you. That we were gang leaders, not friends,” he reminds him.    
  
Peter laughs,   
“Oh Darlin’, I think it would be a lie to say we weren’t friends,” he points out, “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be a little suspicious, but I trust you Tony, today you proved it wasn’t unfounded, so I ain’t gonna stop. I get it if you don’t trust me,” he states, his voice clearly a little fond.    
“Oh? Not offended?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.   
“Nope I’m an Alpha, it would be different if we were the same, but I got power over you in ways you don’t over me. If I was you, I wouldn’t trust me.”   
  
Tony looks at him thoughtfully.   
“I trust you Parker, where it counts I do, if the situation were reversed, you’d have got your knife to his throat, probably gutted him too.”   
  
Peter laughs, throwing his head back,   
“You know me too well, doll.” Tony shrugs,   
“I think I know you just the right amount.”

\---

It is 6 months in when Tony and Peter are integrating one of Beck’s men when the south lookout runs in.   
“Pigs!” he yells, a second later another door flies open and the north lookout runs in.    
“Pigs!” he yells.   
  
Peter just acts,    
“Get us five minutes!” Peter orders harshly, grabbing Tony’s hands and pulling him towards the final exit. Tony keeps pace easily and doesn’t pull away, probably because he knows that with Peter, all his men will protect them both.    
  
Peter sprints down the alley, going to one of the escape roots, using a lower wall to get up in the two foot gap between two of the run-down buildings where a plank has been laid. Peter reaches down and grabs Tony’s hand, pulling him up. Together they shuffle down the gap, until they reach the other end, and Peter edges out and round onto a roof. He offers Tony a hand, which the Omega takes, and together they cross the roof. They start crossing to the other side, but Peter hears a voice and presses Tony against the chimney stack. Luckily, Tony stays quiet.   
  
The two of them stand dead still as they hear coppers talking, trying to find Peter and Tony. They don’t even know who Tony is, just that he’s the leader of the Forty Thieves. Only when they finally leave does Peter realise that he was pinning Tony in place with his whole body. He can feel the Omegas body against his, how muscled the Omega is, how  _ perfect  _ he feels.   
  
Peter looks into Tony’s eyes and feels his cock throb. Tony swallows and looks at his lips. The desire is so thick in the air it could cut with a knife.    
  
Suddenly a gunshot rings out. Both their eyes widen, and Peter pulls away, hand catching Tony’s, and they quickly make the rest of their escape.   
  
\---

Peter rubs his forehead, he hates making decisions like these and he knows that Tony does too. After the raid, Peter and Tony went back to his safe house, where they worked out who the snitch is. It was one of Tony’s Omegas, but the problem is that someone tipped the police off about her, and she was snatched off the street by the police. It was not her fault that she was caught, and everyone knows how brutal the police are to Omegas. After that, they had to reschedule everything the Omega might have known. It has been hours. However, they haven’t discussed what to do with the Omega.   
  
Peter looks around the table, looking at Tony. The man looks exhausted even with his stoic mask. Peter waves a hand,    
“Leave us,” he orders. The Omegas look at Tony, who waves them out too.    
  
After everyone is gone the two of them share a tired look.    
“Sit down, Tony,” Peter says, Tony does, partially collapsing into an armchair. The Omega shuts his eyes and sighs.    
“Do what you think is right, we can keep it quiet,” he says softly. Tony looks surprised,   
“Really?” he asks, ever the sceptic. Peter nods sighing.   
“I don’t blame her. Police officers are generally betas, they practically join to get away with the sick shit they do. They take pleasure in it.”   
  
Tony looks away,    
“If they release her, I want to get her and her family out of the area without anyone knowing. Can we do that?” he asks softly. Peter nods.   
“Yes, let’s do it,” he agrees softly. Tony rubs a hand over his eyes.    
“Good, then I need to get back to my place and sleep,” he states yawning.    
  
Peter watches as the Omega stretches and feels compelled to say something.    
“Are we going to talk about it?” he asks softly. Tony looks at him, eyes opening.   
“About what?” he asks.    
“About how much we want each other?” Peter says, desire in his eyes. Tony’s eyes flick over him and he stands.    
“There’s nothing to talk about Parker,” Tony states as he grabs his jacket, shrugging it on.    
“There isn’t?” Peter questions, “Today against the chimney, I wanted you, and you wanted me,” he says, voice low.    
  
Tony gives Peter a look.    
“That doesn’t matter, there’s nothing to talk about, it doesn’t matter how much I want you, it can’t ever happen,” he states firmly. Regret flashes across his face, “I can’t give you the power of me that us doing anything would create.” he states, looking away.    
  
Peter stands, and almost goes to get closer, but stays by his own chair.   
“What if I let you tie me down?” he says, he can hear a hint of desperation in his voice. Tony looks at him and a soft look flicks across his face before it returns to neutrality,    
“As flattering as it is that you’d do that, Parker, the sex isn’t the problem. It’s what comes after. What people will say, once you’ve had me. You and I know you’ll have the power to humiliate and undermine my position.”   
  
Peter stares at Tony and feels something twist in his chest.   
“I know,” he says quietly keeping his face blank, and then he laughs, “I probably wouldn’t want you so much if you were the kind of person to say yes,” he admits shrugging. Tony laughs a little, but still the atmosphere is tense.    
  
“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow to finalise the plans for the Chralton raid, now that it’s been moved,” Tony says as he walks for the door.   
“Tomorrow,” Peter agrees. Tony pauses when his hand is on the door, and looks over his shoulder and a look of  _ want _ crosses Tony’s face, he opens his mouth and then shuts it, before looking away.    
“Night, Parker,” he says quietly.    
“Night, doll,” Peter says softly.   
  
Tony leaves.   
  
Peter’s chest aches. He ignores it, and goes to pour himself some whisky, and gulps a mouthful down. He sighs, and considers calling one of his favourite Omegas in, but the idea makes him feel gross. Peter rubs his forehead and wonders what the hell he is doing.   
  
He starts towards the door and then sees a glint on the table, Tony’s pocket watch, he picks it up carefully. It is a wonderful watch, Peter wouldn’t want him to think he’d lost it. He hesitates, then puts the glass down and hurries out the room and down the hallway. Peter goes toward the exit, but at one of the corridor intersections, a glint catches his eye. He spins to look, always on his toes. On the floor he sees gold glinting, he goes to it, and picks it up, it is the swallow necklace that Tony always wears. The chain is broken.   
  
Peter tenses, and slips the broken necklace and the watch into his pocket, drawing his pistol from it’s holster. He advances down the side corridor. He sees that the rug is folded over itself, like it was kicked up in a struggle. Peter listens hard as he creeps down the corridor and then he hears something like a struggle from the corridors end.   
  
Peter runs down the hall with light footsteps, the sounds get louder and he reaches the door it is coming from. Peter cocks his pistol, and puts his other hand on the handle. In one fluid motion Peter opens the door and points the pistol into the room.    
  


Inside is a scene that makes his heart stop. Two of his men and Tony are in the room, the two Alphas, well it’s clear what they are attempting.    
  
Tony has a gag in his mouth, and he’s trying to yell through it. Peter can see bite marks on one of the Alpha’s hands, showing it was not easy to get it in. One Alpha, Flash, is holding Tony’s hand behind his back tightly, and the other, Bradley, is cutting at Tony’s trousers with a knife.    
  
Tony is struggling and kicking. His trousers are torn to shreds but something under them seems to be stopping the Alpha’s attempts to undress him.    
  
Anger like Peter has never ever felt fills him.    
  
“Freeze!” he roars. The Alpha’s faces pale as they see him, distracting them. This lapse in concentration is enough for Tony. Tony kicks Bradley hard in the stomach, and then stamps on Flash's feet, causing Flash to let go of him. Tony throws himself away, and down, rolling and standing up behind Peter.    
  
The Alphas both look scared.    
“Explain,” Peter snarls, spit flying from his mouth. Flash recovers first.    
“He was trying to steal something Boss! We were just stopping him!” the man lies. Peter shoots the wall behind his head, the man yells.    
“Don’t  _ fucking _ lie to  _ me _ , I’ve got 6 bullets, two for your heads, and four chances, you just wasted one,” he hisses. Bradley looks terrified,    
“He’s a traitor boss, I swear it! I saw him talking to Bec-” Peter shoots at the floor between his feet, Bradley screams.    
“You’d have fucking told me then!” he yells. “Tell me why you try to rape the leader of one of our biggest allies!” he thunders.    
“Boss he’s unreliable, him and all his Omegas are fucking squelers! Twice they betrayed us now! Both times we lost men!” Flash yells, “Please boss, don’t be tricked by his pretty face, he’s a bitch and a traitor!”   
  
Peter almost shoots him, but then MJ enters, her eyes dart around the room.   
“Peter?” she asks voice low. “Get some people to get these two traitors tied the fuck up and gag them before I kill them,” he hisses. MJ leaves swiftly,   
  
“Tony, will you allow me to make an example of these two before I hand them over to you?” he asks, voice quiet and devoid of threat as he speaks to Tony. He sees out of the corner of his eye, Tony stepping forward,    
“Yes.” The word is short and biting.    
  
“In my right pocket is your watch you left on the table, and the necklace they broke, I’ll have it fixed of course,” Peter says. Peter continues to point the gun at the two Alphas as the Omega steps up and gets the two items out of Peter’s waistcoat. It is a huge show of trust on Peter’s part.   
  
Peter sees the way Tony rubs a thumb over the watch and then looks Peter,   
“Thank you for returning them Parker,” he answers, stepping back.    
“Boss why can’t you see-” Flash starts, Peter is about to pull the trigger but MJ’s hand closes around his,   
“That’s Tony’s kill,” she says quietly. Peter takes his finger off the trigger and drops his arm, his men restrain the traitors and gag them. The men struggle but Peter ignores that,    
“MJ, please take Tony to my quarters, have his own guard him, get him some trousers. No one is to go in but Tony and his people, clear?” he orders. MJ nods.    
“Yes, if you would, Tony?” she says, gesturing. Tony gives Peter a look full of anger.    
“Don’t you dare kill them.”   
  
Peter nods,   
“I will not deprive you the pleasure, just let me watch?” he requests. Tony doesn’t answer, just turns to leave, walking to Peter’s rooms ahead of MJ. Peter wonders if the alliance is gone, and if the trust between them is too. Peter pushes the ache aside and focuses on the anger. Today in the main hall of the safe house, there are a large number of Peter’s gang, so that is where he heads, the traitors pulled after him. 

Peter throws the double doors open, they bang against the wall. Peter has entered from the second story, and so is standing above the crowd from the stage that the grand staircase has provided him. Everyone turns to look, and many pale when they see how furious their leader is.    
“Listen up!” Peter roars. Silence falls.

Peter grabs both men by their hair and drags them forward.    
“These two men are the worst fucking people,” he spits, “They are fucking traitors, and then didn’t squeal to the coppers, no, they did something far worse.” Peter pauses. “You can just bribe a pig to forget but, something, you can’t pay coin for,” he growls. “These to men fucking attacked the leader of the Forty Theives tried to rape and humilate him, just becuase they think they know best,” he yells.    
  
Everyone looks shocked. Not that the act of raping a struggling Omega is unknown to these Alphas, but doing that to a another gang leader, you might as well just lie in front of a train if you wanted to die so badly.    
  
Peter shoves the men to the ground kneeling.   
“Probably thought they’d reduce him to incoherence then drag him to me and accuse him of something.” Peter pauses. “These two fucking idiots might have destoryed years of working relationship, years of trust, just for some petty misdirected revenge, and I’m giving them to Tony to do as he sees fit, and I know he’ll see it fit that they suffer for a long time before they die,” he growls.    
  
Peter surveys the room.    
“Me and Tony trusted each other as much as one leader can another, respected each other, and I wouldn’t fucking blame him for walking out on our arrangement and going and selling every single piece of information he knows to the highest bidder. In fact, I won’t stop him with violence. ‘Cause how can he trust me when my men are fucking traitors. How can he respect me when my men don’t follow orders?” he demands.    
  
“I am your leader, and you are my people. Our actions reflect on each other. If I make bad decisions, if I can’t hold my own, if other leaders see me as weak, everyone will say that it applies to all of you, so I do my best to ensure that never happens, and I think I do a pretty fucking good job. But it goes the other way. See, if you disobey my orders, if you squeal, if you fail in your tasks, they turn it on me, so we count on each other, all of us for our own reputation. So if your friend thinks that anything remotely like this is a good idea, you fucking punch sense into him before he does it, or we will keep ending up like this,” he looks around the room. Men are nodding.   
“So can I rely on you to do that?”   
  
A resounding cry of “Yes Boss,” rings out. Peter grins, and holds out his hand to quiet down the crowd.    
“Finally, something personal. Tony, he and I, we are friends. So I won’t tolerate disrespect to him, is that clear? I want to hear no comments about tonight, and any of you who hears them isn’t to tolerate it either,” he says voice full of menace, “And if any of you ever, ever fucking touch him, I’ll rip all your fingernails out, then your toenails, then your teeth, and then I’ll hand you over to him bandaged up and let him continue to tortue you, clear?”   
  
There is silence and then Peter tilts his head,   
“Yes Boss!”   
  
Peter grins.    
“Good talk everyone, now, let's hope that this alliance can be saved.” he states before turning and going back through the door.   
“MJ, get those two delivered to Tony’s safe house,” he orders.

Peter strides back to his quarters, but pauses before entering the corridor and calms himself, taking a few breaths. He then continues, going to the door to his quarters where two Omegas stand guard.   
“Could you ask Tony if he will see me? If not, that is fine,” he says quietly. The guard with bright red hair gives him a look,   
“Go Ask him,” she tells the other. Peter recognises her as Tony’s second in command, he thinks her name is something like Pepper. When the other guard returns she glares too before stating,  
“You’re allowed in,” she states.  
“Thank you,” Peter says before entering.  
  
  
Tony is sitting at the chairs by the fire, in the one that Peter normally sits in. He’s wearing fresh trousers and he’s looking into the flames.    
“Good speech,” he says quietly. Peter sighs softly and goes to sit across from him.   
“One I wish I didn’t have to make,” he admits quietly. Tony laughs, but it sounds bitter.    
“I left, distracted, thinking of you, that’s how they got the jump on me.”   
  
Peter’s heart aches, this time he admits to himself that it  _ is _ his heart.    
“I’m sorry.” Peter sees Tony’s fist clench.    
“You know, I should have stayed, at least then I’d have chosen for you to have power over me, but now you have it anyway,” he says voice tight.    
“Doll, I-”   
“Shut up! You saved me from two Alphas raping me, if anything you have more power! You don’t even have a life debt to me anymore!” he yells. “I don’t care what you said in your dumb speech, having that happen to you even in this seedy world makes people stop respecting you!” he screams. “If you said that you didn’t respect me, your gang would treat me like trash, and my own gang would get rid of me!” he screams standing up.   
  
Tony looks furious, his clenched fists shaking. Peter stands slowly.    
“I know Tony, and I am sorry,” he says sincerely, “But I’m not the only one with power,” he says quietly, taking Tony’s hand and putting it over his heart. Tony’s face crinkles in confusion.    
“What?” he whispers.   
“You have my heart Tony, even if I don’t have yours,” he says quietly, “I’ve never been in love,” he admits voice tender, “But I love you so much, I’d do anything to protect you, even stupid, stupid things.”

Emotions flash rapidly across Tony’s face, and suddenly the Omega shoves him away, and his hands go to the top of his shirt, undoing the buttons and then yanking the collar to the side. On his bonding glad is an old mating scar. The scar is brutal as it shows multiple teeth imprints, lots of different brutal bites.   
“You don’t love me you don’t even know me!” Tony hisses. “I had an Alpha and I fucking murdered him,” he growls. “And I enjoyed it,” he says. “You say you love me after your Alphas fucking tried to rape me, this is all a fucking trick to get me to stay in the alliance! Maybe you set it all up!” he accuses, “Well it won’t work, I’ve had an Alpha who lied to me, cheated me, raped me! I’m not just going to listen to you just because you said some pretty words! I’ll kill you, your gang will fall into infighting and everyone you love will die!”   
  
Peter studies Tony’s face and sees not the anger the Omega is projecting, he sees the fear. He takes his gun from his holster and offers it, handle first, to Tony.    
“You say that like you enjoy committing violence against those who haven’t wronged you, you don’t,” he states. Tony snatches the gun.   
“You’re not in love, you’re an idiot blinded by lust,” Tony hisses as he presses the barrel against Peter’s chest. Peter closes his eyes, he knows that Tony might not love him, and that his prior trauma might cause him to kill him. So instead of looking at him, he imagines Tony smiling at him and he smiles.   
“Tony, you don’t need to love me, you don’t need to stay in the alliance, I just wanted you to know that you do have power over me, that perhaps this doesn’t have to be an unequal relationship.”   
  
The gun presses harder.    
“Shut up, shut up!” Tony orders shakily, “I don’t want to hear it!” Peter opens his eyes.    
“Tony, that gun is loaded with four bullets, there are no tricks, if you are too upset to forgive me, if you hate Alphas and my feelings make you feel unsafe, if you just don’t want to see me again, you can kill me easily,” he says simply.    
“Why?”

“Because I want to make you happy, because I love you, and I want to prove to you that I do, no matter what, even if it means dying at your hand,” he pauses, “Maybe because you make me feel crazy and stupid and alive,” he says softly.   
  
Tony’s hand shakes more and he lowers the gun.    
“You love me even though I’m mated and used?” he whispers, eyes shining with tears.   
“Yes.”   
“Even though for a second I thought for sure I’d kill you?”   
“Yes.”   
  
Tears roll down Tony’s cheeks,    
“I feel safe with you, I’m not meant to, I feel like you value my thoughts and words, you aren’t meant to! When you call me names it doesn’t make me feel sick like it should…” he trails off. 

  
Tony drops the gun, and wipes his eyes but the tears keep coming.  
“Y-you were just meant to be an annoying asshole Alpha business partner, you weren’t meant to be this! I-I swore never again,” sobs. Peter cautiously reaches for Tony’s hand.  
“I swore never to let someone be my weakness. That’s how my Uncle died. Someone used his Omega against him, and she wasn’t even an active gang member,” Peter says softly. “I swore to myself that I’d only fuck whores, and I kept that promise to myself,” he pauses, “That is, ‘till I met you.”  
  
Tony shakes his head.  
“No you, you just want me, and, and you’re not used to being denied!” he protests. Peter gently takes his hand and kisses it.  
“No I love you. You could never sleep in my bed, never give me more than you do now, and if you were in danger, I’d give myself over to save you,” he promises. “I love you, like I said before, I’d do anything to make you happy, to keep you safe,” he finishes with a squeeze to his hand.  
  
Tony raises a hand to Peter’s cheek, and cups it, he’s trembling still. Peter leans into it.  
“My Tony,” he murmurs, “My love. You are made of iron, stronger than anyone I’ve ever met, especially now I’ve seen your mark. I know now that you’ve gone through so much, yet it didn’t break you, you killed him, made your own path, fucking brilliant.” Tony laughs wetly, he’s still crying.  
“Silly Alpha,” he whispers, “I murdered my Alpha, I’m used and insane, you shouldn’t look at me like that,” he whispers, thumb stroking Peter’s cheek. Peter turns into it and kisses Tony’s palm.  
“How do I look at you?”  
“Like no one ever has,” he pauses, and the next bit comes out so very quiet, “Like I day dreamed you would, like I look at you when I know you aren’t looking.”  
  
Peter squeezes Tony’s hand and presses another to the one on his face.  
“I’ve never looked at anyone like this before, and I never will. You’re it for me Tony, no one could ever compare.” Tony’s smile becomes brighter, his eyes fonder, and his hand brushes back Peter’s hair from his forehead as he steps closer.  
“Neither have I,” he says looking at Peter like the Alpha dreamed he would.  
  
Peter gently cups Tony’s face in his hand.  
“Be mine, my Omega, you don’t need no bite if you don’t want it,” he says softly. “If you want I’ll have your bite, wear it proudly, anything to show that we are still equals, because I intend to always treat you that way and if anyone else-” he’s stopped by Tony’s lips against his.  
  
Peter kisses back at once, tender and sweet and everything he dreamed. When they pull back, Tony gives him a tired smile.  
“Don’t talk about that now Alpha,” he orders, “Let’s, let’s lie down together, I want you to hold me.”  
  
Peter kisses him again.  
“Of course, anything,” he promises. Tony smiles and strokes his cheek.  
“My past, it’s complicated and I worry if you found it out, you wouldn’t like it,” he mutters. Peter kisses him.  
“Your past is your own, to tell me when you will or even won’t,” he looks into Tony’s eyes, “Just promise you ain’t been lying to me about the present, and I won’t expect to ever hear about it.” Tony kisses him again.  
“I’m loyal to my gang to my dying breath, and I’ll protect our alliance with everything I have, and you mean so, so much to me.” he promises. Peter kisses him.  
“That’s all I need.”  
  
Tony looks at him fond and exasperated.  
“That’s foolish, and too trusting,” he murmurs. Peter shrugs.  
“You hold my heart in your hands, I already trust you more than any other.”  
  
Tony steps closer, hesitating and then slipping his arms around Peter’s neck, and resting his cheek against Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s heart races, and he slips his arms around Tony, gently holding his close. Peter feels Tony relax in his arms a little.  
“Let me stay the night,” he says softly. Peter presses a kiss to Tony’s hair.  
“Always,” he promises.  
  
The two stand for a long while, simply embracing, basking in one and another’s presence.  
  
\---  
  
When finally they do manage to pull themselves apart, Peter gently guides Tony further into his bedroom.  
  
Peter quickly explains the room's security. The lock that only MJ has a spare key too. Where the extra weapons are stashed. And finally which window a hay cart is always positioned under at night time. Tony seems satisfied by all of this, and pleased that Peter is sharing this with him.  
  
Then he pauses and his beautiful brown eyes search Peter’s face,  
“If I undress in front of you, I’ll reveal a secret of the Thieves,” he says softly. “However there is no way to avoid you not knowing if we are to be lovers however.”  
  
Peter likes the word, lovers.  
“Whatever it is, I will not tell a soul,” he promises softly. Tony nods, toes off his shoes and then undoes his jacket sheds his shirt and pushes down Peter’s trousers. At once Peter notices something. Tony is wearing a shift, but it is trousered, instead of a skirt, and over it is… He is not sure, he hasn’t seen anything like it before. It is clearly metal, and covers Tony from his thighs to waist.  
“What is it?” he asks, stepping closer.  
“It is a version of what the knights of old wore, it’s mail, much lighter and finer,” Tony explains. “It is the amour of top thieves members to stop rape, and even knifes.” Tony beckons with his hand.  
“You can touch,” he tells Peter.  
  
Peter runs his hand over the metal chain links.  
“Wow,” he murmurs, “Is it comfortable?” he asks. Tony shrugs.  
“No, but it makes you feel at ease knowing that you are in some way safe,” he pauses. “They’d cut my trousers enough to rape me before you got there, couldn’t do anything about these,” he states. Peter kisses his cheek.  
“Then I am glad of them,” he says quietly. Tony gently strokes his cheek.  
“Now, you have to leave and retrieve one of the gang guarding the room please, I’ll need help getting them off,” he states. Peter raises an eyebrow,  
“I was hoping to undress you myself doll,” he says softly. Tony shakes his head.  
“No, it is a closely guarded secret, one I will not give out,” he states. “These are my invention, and a secret even within the gang, I will not show you.”  
  
Tony’s face is steely, like he expects an argument, or Peter to turn on him. Peter kisses the hand on his cheek and steps back.  
“Of course,” he says and exits with no more protests.  
  
Peter fetches one of Tony’s guards and waits outside his bedroom at a respectful distance. When the guard exits 10 or so minutes later she gives Peter an intense look.  
“Do not hurt or betray him, we will kill for him,” she says voice low. Peter nods.  
“I love him, I have no intention of either,” he says simply. The woman seems taken aback and blinks before exiting.  
  
Peter enters the room to the site of Tony in only the light slip sitting on his large bed, he smiles, seemingly amused.  
“Did Nebula give you a hard time?” he asks. Peter shrugs.  
“If you mean did she threaten me with death, but as a gang leader that’s practically polite.”  
  
Tony laughs, properly, the skin around his eyes wrinkling as he smiles.  
“Come on then ‘gang leader’, undress and join me,” he encourages. Peter smiles back and starts stripping down to his own underthings. Tony watches with great interest.  
“Did you know that I’m older than you?” he asks casually as his eyes roam over Peter’s bare chest.  
“Oh?” Peter asks, “I thought you were younger,” he states. Tony shrug,  
“I’m 36, had an easy life relatively up to 19, suffering tends to age you,” he explains. Peter nods.  
“Well hopeful 29 isn’t too young for you?” he teases. Tony laughs.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind an older Omega?” he asks with a more serious tone. “Most like them as young as possible.”  
  
Peter wrinkles his nose.  
“Yeah, because they want to mold and use them, don’t want to mold you,” he says as he approaches the bed, “I love you for how you are.” Tony smiles, face softer.  
“You really do have a soft heart under it all.” he muses. Peter gets onto the bed beside Tony and lies down.  
“I’d die before admitting it in front of anyone but you darlin’” he muses, Tony smiles fondly down at him, and he gently strokes Peter’s cheek.  
“I don’t want to have sex,” he states quietly. Peter leans into the touch.  
“I wasn’t expecting us to.” Tony shrugs.  
“You will soon, I don’t know when I’ll feel safe enough to do that.”  
  
Peter puts his hand on top of Tony’s, he can hear what Tony left unsaid. He’s scared that Peter will get angry, or bored, or both, having to wait.  
“I want to have sex,” he says honestly. “But really, I ain’t got no interest in sex if my Omega ain’t enjoying themselves, ask any of my old favourites, even the ones who moved on, they’d all tell you the same. That if they came in here just to earn a check, with no desire in them, then I’d send them back out with the money,” Peter explains. “My favourite before you arrived, he’s moved on now, but often we’d get a little bit into it, he’d tense up, freeze, I’d pull back, calm him down, and he’d go to sleep against my chest.”  
  
Tony is looking at Peter like he doesn’t believe him.  
“I ain’t saying this to brag, I’m saying it to try and show you that even those who I paid, never had anything to fear, and I love you. You ain’t feeling it, it ain’t happening, even if we are right in the middle.” Tony shakes his head.  
“You sound like an insane liar, but, I, my Omegas, we, got fingers everywhere, when I got information on you, I had girls find Omegas you’d paid for, and not one would say nothing,” he pauses. “I went to see one, thought she wasn’t speaking out of fear, when I said that, she laughed, and said ‘No Sir, you got it wrong, I’ll never say a bad word about Alpha Parker, or even one about his private business cause he’s a good one, we need more of those Alpha’s,’ that stuck with me, bothered me. Normally a working girl will spill any secrets, especially one of a former customers, but she wouldn’t say a word, told us ‘It won’t do you no good speaking to any other Omega’s, none of us have a bad word to say, and if I find that any your lot intend to blackmail or hurt him, you can be damn sure I’ll tell him about this.’” Tony stops, and his thumb strokes over Peter’s cheek.  
“I didn’t get why, but, if you were like that, you were probably one of the only Alphas to ever treat them nice, with respect, that means a lot.”  
  
Tony retracts his hand from Peter’s cheek, looks away.  
“That’s why I love you, you treat me with respect, you flirt, and tease, but you respect my words when I speak, and my ideas when we plan, and you trust that I can protect not only myself but you,” he says quietly.  
  
Peter pushes himself up a little, but Tony turns back to him, hand on his chest pushing him down, and lying down with his head on Peter’s chest.  
“You don’t need to say anything else, just hold me.”  
  
So Peter does.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Please comment to tell me what you think!
> 
> Thank you so so much to my beta reader, they such great work <3 Here is their tumblr, go check them out on tumblr at starker-rays !! 
> 
> The gangs are based on two real gangs, with the same names as in the fic. The Forty Thieves gang is very interesting, as they committed crimes that only women could have gotten away with. It is a fun read if you look them up! Though obviously events in the fic aren't based on real ones.


End file.
